sonic_dreams_collectionfandomcom-20200215-history
Slideshow in Prom
In the Prom scenario there is a slideshow featuring a variety of slides possibly intended to use as a filming backdrop. Each slide also likely has a deeper meaning. This is just one of the many secrets in Sonic Movie Maker. Here they are in the exact order they appear in. Lightsaber war Strange capitalization. Generic looking image of lights. Lightsaber war slide.png Bg laser.png|Asset rip Emerald "Green" Zone Despite the name this is actually a picture of Green Hill Zone from Sonic 1 and not Emerald Hill Zone from Sonic 2. Why the naming is likely intentionally off is a mystery. Emerald Green Zone slide.png Bg_greenhill.png|Asset rip Brick In the Wall Strange capitalization. The title may be a reference to Pink Floyd's "Another Brick in the Wall". Generic looking image of a brick wall. Brick In the wall slide.png Slide 03.png|Asset rip Lecture Hall An image of Thomas J. Dodd (center) cross-examining Nazi war criminal Alfred Rosenberg during the Nuremberg trials"Connecticut Digital Archive | Connect. Preserve. Share". Connecticut Digital Archive. n.d. Retrieve 2019-08-12.. Rosenberg was ultimately convicted of all counts and executed by hanging. Lecture Hall slide.png Slide 04.png|Asset rip Winter House The house from the book Walden or Life in the Woods by Henry David Thoreau. It was published on August 9th, 1854. Winter House slide.png Slide 05.png|Asset rip Sailor's Paradise The aft deck of the 47 meter superyacht Blind Date"Yacht BLIND DATE, Heesen Yachts | CHARTERWORLD Luxury Superyacht Charters". CharterWorld. n.d. Retrieved 2019-08-12.. Sailor's Paradise slide.png Slide 06.png|Asset rip Making a big entrance Bizarre capitalization. Fairly shocking image to come across. Generic looking image of a SWAT raid. Making a big entrance slide.png Bg_swat.png|Asset rip Ice Cream fun Strange capitalization. Features Bill Clinton cleaning ice cream off of his nose during a stop at Penn State University on July 10, 2000"Reuters Pictures - CLINTON". Reuters Pictures. 2000-07-10. Retrieved 2019-08-12.. Bill Clinton is also referenced on a political comic in the Birthing scenario regarding his sexual relationship with Monica Lewinsky in the Lewinsky scandal. Ice Cream fun slide.png Bg_clinton.png|Asset rip Sonic Dreams Collection Obviously the logo. Maybe the reason in here is because the developers wanted us to analyze the logo more? The ring in the logo could double as a halo, above a blue cloud, with Sonic's quills above both. Likely a reference to ascension featured in Eggman Origin. Sonic Dreams Collection slide.png Slide 09.png|Asset rip A Fantasy Island What appears to be the famous painting "Isle of the Dead: Fifth Version" by Arnold Bocklin. It was made in 1886. The original artist never stated what the meaning of the picture is other than it's a "a dream picture". Of course, the title "Isle of he Dead" implies negativity, stillness, and/or death. A Fantasy Island slide.png bg_isleofthedead.png|Asset rip Jazz Pattern As the name implies it is an extremely common Jazz pattern. It is known as the Solo Jazz Pattern and was created by Gina Ekass. It was used primarily on cups manufactured by the Sweetheart Cup Company and the Solo Cup Company. The theme of Jazz is also apparent in the cartoon of Bill Clinton playing the saxophone in the Birthing scenario, as well as an egg in Eggman Origin who references a "Glass Sax". Jazz Pattern slide.png Slide 11.png|Asset rip References Category:Sonic Movie Maker